hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
The Devil
"Those who travel with you are more than mere pawns in this story. They have their own goals, and their own needs. Yet their stories have ended, or they would be here by your side, would they not?" This is the sixteenth challenge of Hand of Fate 2. Quest Summary Four lives hang in the balance as a mysterious stranger offers help - for a price. Chance: Be prepared for Chance Card games. Empire: Prepare for Combat against Empire. Deck Composition Companion: 0 (see Notes section below) Objectives * X of 4 Blessings * Go to Rumstock * X of 40 Fame * X of 150 Gold * Find Estrella Challenge-Specific Cards * Ominous News * Surprise Introduction * Lord Apollyon * Grey Traveller * The High Priestess (Encounter Card) * Shadow Over Rumstock * Gambling Hansel * Village of Rumstock * Ransom * General Store * East Marketplace * High Treason * Imperial Justice Token Requirements Gold Token * Rescue all companions/defeat the boss * Help Theophilus Silver Token * Rescue all companions/defeat the boss Boss * Henricus the Warden (Knight of Steel) Rewards Gold Token For saving Theophilus and your Companions... Equipment * Mark Of Damnation Encounters None Silver Token For rescuing your Companions... Equipment * The Peeler * Dionysius Revenge * Ram Shield Encounters * Little Devil * Dwarven Haggler * Gambling Hansel * Return to Rumstock Supplies None Strategy * To beat this mission you must get to the card Imperial Justice. However there is no path that lets you get to the end of the map. Talking to Lord Apollyon in the final map will end your run unless you have the blessing Eternal Hope which is obtained by completing Theophilus's quest. * Additionally if you want to get the gold token you must give up your vial to Theophilus while still beating the final encounter. * There are 2 ways to do this: * 1: The normal way you are suppose to get gold token is to have the cards: Little Devil and Dwarven Haggler in your deck(These cards are obtained by beating The Devil with the silver token). Basically Little Devil can give you the Little Horn and Dwarven Haggler can give you an Angel Feather which are the ingredients required to create the vial. Then you need to get 3 additional blessings (6 blessings total) as the final ingredient. With 2 vials you can drink 1 for yourself and give the other to Theophilus. * 2: The second way is to have the card Desert Trek in your deck as well as other cards that can teleport you to another encounter such as Goblin Town. The key to this strategy is to get Desert Trek on the final map and complete the Theophilus quest line. Give Theophilus the vial and then Desert Trek will create a path to Imperial Justice. * Just remember that at the end there will be a fight that forces you to lose half your health when you go in. Notes * While you are not allowed to pick a companion for this challenge, after the first map, the player is automatically given Ariadne. She cannot be switched out for any other companion. * Completing a map without Lord Apollyon's help doesn't change the final encounter with him. * In this challenge, the player's deck contains 6 Encounters, 6 Equipment, and 6 Supplies. This alludes to 666, the Number of the Beast. * This card's artwork is originally from Demon Trader and Secret Society in Hand of Fate. Category:Challenges